


Getting Off On Ibuki's Wild Ride

by bonerofvoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genital Piercing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: After seeing Ibuki Mioda changing into a swimsuit in a beach cabana changing room Mahiru Koizumi quickly comes to a few conclusions: she's not as straight as she initially thought and Ibuki's garish style hides a damn fine figure. Once Ibuki notices how the other girl is looking at her she brings Mahiru back to her cottage where they--with the help of one of Ibuki's strap-ons--come to a few more messy conclusions together.Commissioned by Kinky-No-Kyoukai.





	Getting Off On Ibuki's Wild Ride

The first time Mahiru got a good look at the Ultimate Musician's naked body she was rushed with a lot of confusing feelings. What she'd expected was some mild but pointless embarrassment to push down. Which wouldn't have been unusual, since all Ibuki was doing was changing from her usual schoolgirl outfit to a swimsuit. Mahiru had expected an urge to not linger her eyes on Ibuki too long in case it came off wrong or uncomfortable to the other girl. Instead what she got was the exact opposite; the last thing the redhead's instincts were telling her to do was look away from the beautiful body of her friend only inches away. In fact her hand subconsciously drifted towards the side of her waist, where she'd usually have a camera nestled in between her and the chair she was currently sitting in. Mahiru wouldn't have actually taken a picture if she had brought her camera into the cabana's changing room but it was natural for someone with the title of the Ultimate Photographer to have an instinct to capture such a beautiful vision with a photograph.

It wasn't that a clothed Ibuki wasn't a looker but for some people--including Mahiru--her bombastic, flighty personality and her wardrobe fit for a rock concert ended up having a far stronger impression than her gorgeous figure. But the way she looked sans clothing was...impressive to the redhead, and the wildest personality on Earth couldn't draw her away from it. Mahiru's dry throat swallowed nervously as she took in the sight in front of her. The first thing that drew her eye was the tattoo running up Ibuki's leg. She'd seen glimpses of it on other days but without her punk rock clothing she could really take in how beautifully it accented her figure, the faux stitches following along every curve of her bare leg.

After her eyes finished following their way up the tattoo she found them looking right at another girl's privates for the first time. Mahiru should've been embarrassed and looked away immediately but her mind felt almost dizzy. Never in a hundred years would she have expected to think to herself 'What a pretty pussy...' but there it was. It seemed Ibuki was one to keep her bush plentiful but tamed, a perfectly trimmed and tidy nest of dark pubic hair above her cunt. 

She continued her journey upwards and looked at the musician's small but oh-so-perky tits. The main thing to notice of them were the dark purple handlebar piercings on each small cherry nipple. Between those piercings and the meticulous work done on her pubes, the redhead assumed when someone took that kind of care they expected others to be getting a good look at their naked body regularly enough to be worth that kind of effort. As that thought was raised in her mind Mahiru almost felt...jealous? Or was it hopeful? It was another jumble of emotions to throw onto the pile that were suddenly running through her head at breakneck pace. The only thing that couldn't be denied was that the freckled virgin was finally understanding sexual attraction on the kind of level she'd never felt before. 

"Heeey! Earth to Mahiru?", Ibuki said cheerfully as she waved a hand back and forth, still having not put on a bikini yet. What felt like an eternity of longful gazing to the Ultimate Photographer had really only been a few moments. But it was enough time for Ibuki to notice the spaced-out look on her friend's face. And it only took another moment for her to realize what kind of look that was. Normally she'd have recognized it instantly but she hadn't expected it from a girl like Mahiru. It wasn't just spaced out, it was a look full of lust--a look an experienced girl like Ibuki was well-acquainted with. It was flattering knowing that she'd practically hypnotized the other girl with something as simple as stripping down to nothing and she smirked as she thought up just what to say to snap the redhead out of the impromptu trance.

"Hehe, want a closer look?", the punk cupped and lifted her own titties with both hands, teasing both her breasts and the other girl with one motion. 

Mahiru was instantly mortified as she realized she'd been caught staring, her face turning scarlet as her hair. She was ready to get up out of her chair and leave the room while apologizing loudly but Ibuki quickly took a step closer to her and put a hand on her clearly freaked-out friend's shoulder. Their eyes met and the unashamed nude girl gave off a reassuring smile. "No, really! You can get a better look at me if you want."

Mahiru's whole body felt frozen. A small part of her still felt guilty and scared and wanted to just run right back to her cottage and not leave for a week. But now Ibuki's beautiful body was so close she could practically smell her. And the straightforwardness of her offer certainly made it feel genuine. After all, the Ultimate Musician wasn't known for ulterior motives; when she said something she surely meant it. But the forwardness also made the situation feel more unusual, even coming from someone as weird as Ibuki Mioda. It was so surreal, seeing the wild-haired girl so utterly comfortable in showing her naked self off while Mahiru was any moment away from turning into a nervous wreck. It really should've been the other way around, was what the redhead was feeling.

But at the same time she'd had to adapt to a lot of surreal situations ever since being sent to Jabberwock Island and in the end this wasn't nearly as worrisome as a lot of those. Despite the nerves telling her to flee the redhead slowly found herself muttering quietly, "I..o-okay."

Ibuki let out an excited squeal and instantly put herself right into the other girl's lap, the two very different expressions on the two girls' faces now directly across each other. This wasn't Ibuki's first time entangling herself with someone without any prior girl-on-girl experience; she knew that the trick was to keep escalating before those frustrating 'Should I be doing this? Aren't I supposed to be into boys?' thoughts of repression kept Mahiru from indulging in the blatant thrist she'd been staring at Ibuki with just moments ago. With that in mind she didn't wait a moment between hopping in the photographer's lap to grab her by the back of the head and plant a deep kiss on her lips.

Naturally Mahiru's initial reaction was to be shocked at the other girl's speed. But the gentle heat of Ibuki's lips pressing up to hers was comforting. Slowly she got accustomed to these new feelings and began kissing back, applying her own pressure and eventually letting Ibuki's tongue slip into her mouth. Within there the musician had another surprise, as Mahiru didn't just feel the slippery warm appendage meet her own but also a flit of cold steel. The tell-tale feeling of another piercing, one she'd never noticed on the rambunctious girl's tongue despite the large number of times she might've seen it while Ibuki screamed or sang or babbled. It was a surprise but it was yet again, a nice one. While the tongues of the two girls would dance and intertwine languidly Mahiru's tongue would occasionally catch against the hardness of the piercing, the firm steel tracing an erratic path within the newfound lesbian's hot mouth.

The redhead's hands found their way around the other girl, resting themselves where her lithe thighs met her firm bare ass. It was her own underthought attempt at escalation, the way her fingers traced around the soft skin. Ibuki would've smiled if she wasn't in the middle of rocking Mahiru's world with the sloppy makeout session; she knew she'd gotten the photographer to embrace the sexually charged situation. The groping was unsure and a little gentler than the rocker would've preferred but it was a good first step on Mahiru's part. Ibuki broke the kiss and leaned back, now secure she could afford to without the other girl suddenly getting cold feet if she was given a moment to think and not just react. 

If anything Mahiru's expression almost looked needy as she felt Ibuki pull away, worried she might've done something wrong. Ibuki quickly assuaged those fears, though. "Y'know, if we're gonna keep this up we should probably do it at my place. Like, it'd be suuuuuuper hot if someone walked in on us or heard us from outside but a little voice in Ibuki's head thinks that'd be a little much for you."

Mahiru didn't respond right away; with the other girl sitting up straight in her lap she was face-level with Ibuki's perfectly-sized tits. Remembering how the tongue piercing felt in her mouth Mahiru's instincts were telling her to slip one of those studded nipples into her mouth right there and now. But her inviting words had a point to them, which was more than a little surprising coming from such a flighty girl. While keeping this encounter going and not getting caught was the order of Mahiru's current priorities, the privacy of Ibuki's cabin would meet them both at once. She looked up at Ibuki's face with a slight smile and spoke with a confidence she hadn't shown since the Ultimate Musician had started stripping, "That's a great idea, Ibuki. Hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here."

\---

Once Ibuki was haphazardly redressed the two of them ran towards the cottages. While the ever-energetic Ibuki running to and fro wasn't an unusual sight for the other students it would've looked more than a little noteworthy to see the more out-of-shape Mahiru lagging a little behind the other girl. Fortunately any awkward chit-chat was avoided as they didn't run into anyone on their way there. Once in her cottage with the door locked Ibuki went back to stripping down as if her clothes were about to catch on fire, pulling her school shirt over her head while simultaneously her hips shimmied back and forth to drop her skirt down to her feet. From there she kicked off her shoes and slipped her bra and panties off, leaving herself clad in just her fashionably-ripped stockings and the purple-and-black fingerless glove accessory that snugly fit on her right arm. Once she got her underwear off she gave a playful little spin for Mahiru. "Ta-da!~~ Now it's your turn!"

Oh, right. Having sex with Ibuki meant Mahiru would also have to get naked. Suddenly the redhead's mind was back into reality at the thought of getting naked in front of someone else for the first time. Sure, it was easy to go with the flow when Ibuki was doing all the embarrassing stuff but now it was Mahiru's turn to step up and she felt her nerves once again creeping up the back of her neck as she pondered that.

The hesitation on the redheads's face was clear, so Ibuki crept closer to her and gave her another reassuring kiss. Mahiru needed to remember how much fun they were having and more importantly, how much more fun was in store. She was quicker to give in this time, indulging in the soft heat of the other girl's mouth with her own. 

The sloppy kiss only lasted for a moment before Ibuki broke it off, a string of saliva still connecting the two of them for a moment. With Mahiru looking more calm and assured, the punk took a step back as her new lover slowly undid the zipper to her school jumper. Once she let her arms out of it and let it fall to the floor, she was clad only in her undershirt and her plain underwear. Ibuki was glad to have her turn at admiring and let the other girl know it. "Wow, you've got some sexy legs!" Mahiru blushed at the compliment and nodded as she gave a shy reply, "T-thanks."

Ibuki wasn't wrong. The photographer's hands idly ran along her own thighs, pausing her own undressing to soak in the compliment. The unassuming clothing she usually wore hid her plump, attractive thighs and butt. It still felt weird that she'd suddenly gotten into a scenario where someone else was seeing her figure like this, but it didn't remove the coy smile on her face at the Ultimate Musician's compliment.

Mahiru continued by unbuttoning her dress shirt, revealing her equally plain bra and her slightly toned abdomen. Ibuki kept watch with her large, ever-curious eyes. While she'd already had much more life experience than her new partner she never got jaded or tired of seeing someone undress for the first time. With the photographer so hyperaware of her own actions she hadn't noticed a few of Ibuki's fingers trail towards her own pussy, not penetrating yet but rubbing along her slit as her eyes took in the sight of the other girl's body.

Next Mahiru went to undo her shoes but got interrupted when she began to take off her olive green stockings. "Oooh, wait, wait!", Ibuki chimed in suddenly. "Keep those on!" She pulled at the ends of her own still-worn stockings with her hands for emphasis. "It'll look super hot, trust me."

All of this had been about trusting Ibuki so after a moment's hesitation Mahiru nodded silently and moved away from the snug stockings adorned on her legs. That meant all that was left was her underwear. Instead of continuing the slow disrobing she found herself quickly discarding her bra, to get the embarrassing act over with faster.

Ibuki enjoyed being the first person to gaze upon Mahiru's bare tits. They were bigger than Ibuki's, but not on the scale of some of their other island-dwellers like Chiaki or Akane. Not that that was a problem for the Ultimate Musician. She knew how to appreciate breasts of any size and she was ready to appreciate them in as much of a hands-on manner as she could.

And finally came Mahiru's panties, slipped off of her curvy hips and delicately stepped out of. There was barely a moment between Mahiru being fully undressed and Ibuki leaping forward to get back to aggressively making out with the now equally-nude girl. The redhead's inhibitions were fully gone at this point as her hands groped at Ibuki's thighs and the small of her back. Ibuki's own hands traced down the other girl's side, planting them at her broad hips to steer her towards the bed behind the punk rocker without breaking off their kiss.

They continued to explore each other's body, Ibuki leaning in closer to press her pierced tits up against Mahiru's own. As she did so she also slipped one of her legs inbetween Mahiru's, sliding it up against the other girl's virginal--but clearly wet--cunt.

Eventually Ibuki put her hands on Mahiru's shoulders and gently pushed down. The photographer's mind still felt almost cloudy with these new pleasures coming one after another but she understood what Ibuki was asking. She knelt down next to the bed as Ibuki clambered up onto it without turning away from her lover. She pulled her legs up onto the bed with the rest of her, sitting in a way that fully exposed her pussy to the face-level Mahiru. "You've never done this before, right?"

The photographer stayed silent in a quiet awe but shook her head. "Okay, no worries! The Ibuki Mioda School of Muff Diving guarantees you'll come out of it an expert cunnilingist! And it also guarantees that I'll come! Hehe~"

Mahiru felt a little of the tension leave her as she let out a soft chuckle at the dumb joke and scooted closer towards the bed. With her face now only inches away from Ibuki's slit, she subconsciously licked her lips. One of Ibuki's hands slipped down to stroke the other girl's head, running her fingers delicately through her ruby-red hair to encourage the sexually inexperienced girl. Mahiru had just let out a pleased sigh at the gentle brushing when she noticed one last surprise.

"I-is that--?" The photographer's eyes were glued right above Ibuki's cunt but below her pubic hair, seeing something unexpected peeking out of the punk's clitoral hood.

"Oh, you noticed!" One of the punk's black nail-polished finger gave a single, soft tap onto the clit piercing that shocked Mahiru. "Be careful with it, it can be _really_ sensitive!"

"Wow...yeah, I bet it's sensitive..." Mahiru had never even heard of a pierced clit before. It was a shade of dark blue that matched the color of Ibuki's hair and just like her natural hair color contrasted with the ostentatious pink highlights, the piercing contrasted nicely with the coral pink of her pussy.

"Don't you want a closer look?", the punk said with a giggle as her hand still cradling the back of the girl's head pushed it towards her pussy. Mahiru, of course very much wanted a closer look and then some. She leaned forward all the way and pressed her mouth up against her lover's slit, giving a soft peck of the lips to Ibuki's cunt. She looked up expectantly, unsure of what came next.

"Good start! But you're gonna need a lot more mouth action if you wanna get me off." Mahiru's eyes went back down as she began licking Ibuki's cunt with some trepidation. Ibuki's juices had been flowing even before the redhead had been pushed down and Mahiru was already enjoying her first taste of a girl. She tasted a slight tang and she liked the feeling of her tongue running up against Ibuki's slick, wet folds. "Mmmmmm~" The punk rocker let out a sigh that sounded almost like a tune. "Think of it like licking an ice cream cone that's about to melt." She grabbed at the virgin's hands and pulled them up to her inner thighs, where her warm naked flesh met her wild two-toned stockings. "And spread my legs while you're doing it. It feels nice having your hands there."

Mahiru followed those instructions with rapt attention, forcing the other girl's thighs more open and lapping at her hot cunt with long vigorous strokes of her tongue. Ibuki's melodic moans continued with every lick; despite the redhead being new to this the enthusiasm behind her pussy-eating was more than making up for it. The pierced girl grabbed roughly at her messy sheets as every gentle brush against her clit sent unbelievable pleasure throughout her lithe body.

While she continued to eat out her new lover Mahiru's hand slipped past her red pubes to touch her own very needy pussy. She was still somewhat cautious towards penetration but her fingers slipped nicely between her outer folds, where she began stroking in time with her licks and nibbles. The redhead didn't know she could even get that wet, but the taste and scent of Ibuki's cunt intoxicated her. Together the two of them were a pair of horny, insatiable wrecks.

After a few more minutes of sloppy, delicious head Ibuki came suddenly; her orgasm accompanied by a scream loud enough to be in her next album. Her upper body collapsed backwards to land on the soft bed while Mahiru got a front-row seat to see Ibuki's spasming pussy squirt her girl juice all over her face. Despite the initial shock the newfound lesbian kept on licking, excited to taste more and more of the other girl's wonderful nectar.

While Ibuki appreciated the beginner's enthusiasm she had to eventually pull the freckled girl's head back to give her body time to recover from that first mind-blowing orgasm. She panted heavily as she took a moment to breathe, her perky tits rising and lowering in sync with her breathing not going unnoticed by Mahiru's eyes. 

Eventually Ibuki's face burst into one of her oft-seen wild grins. "Damn, girl! You're a natural at this." She waved her hands toward her in a 'come here' motion and Mahiru climbed up onto the bed on top of the lying back Ibuki, smiling just as widely.

Mahiru initiated the next kiss once she was face-to-face with Ibuki, her hands swiftly moved to groping the perky pierced tits she couldn't get enough of. The musician retaliated by grabbing at the other girl's heart-shaped ass, digging her fingers in gently to the soft backside. They continued to writhe around on the bed as they kissed with passion, saliva and Ibuki's juices intertwining freely between their two faces.

Eventually Ibuki's assault of kisses began trailing downward. This moved her tits out of hand's reach for Mahiru so she placed them onto the bed, now on all fours while her lover continued to sneak down her body from below like a snake. She softly nibbled at the redhead's neck and collarbone while her armband-clad hand already found its way to her slippery tongue's eventual goal, a finger easily slipping into Mahiru's horny cunt. The redhead moaned in delight as she first experienced the feeling of someone else's touch brush up against her inner walls. At the same time Ibuki's mouth and other hand latched onto Mahiru's tits, kissing and tweaking with just the right firmness the singer had learned with her other lovers.

Once Ibuki reached the other girl's navel, she had to stop for a moment to decide whether to tease her by prolonging her wet trail of kisses at her taut belly. But the rocker was as impatient in bed as she tended to be elsewhere, so she continued downward. Her lips parted right before they reached Mahiru's patch of bright red hair, leaving the other girl to feel Ibuki's nose gently brush against her bush for a quick moment before her mouth continued her assault on her sensitive clit.

Mahiru let out a throaty moan and her hands gripped tightly at Ibuki's bedsheets. She'd never even played with her clit before and now a girl with ample pussy-eating experience was applying the firm steel attached to her tongue against it, pushing against it with fervor while she continued to finger the redhead's pussy. "F-fuck! Oh fuck!", Mahiru sputtered out under her breath, still worried about being quiet for no real reason. All these new feelings were overwhelming for the Ultimate Photographer in the best possible way. Her legs barely had the strength to resist when Ibuki's arms grabbed at her thighs to pull her lap downward, getting the redhead to ride the punk's face.

Then it was Ibuki's turn to taste the virgin's sweet juices. Her tongue wormed its way into the redhead's aching cunt, the contrasting heat of Ibuki's mouth and the cold of her stud piercing feeling far more unusual--and somehow far more pleasurable--than her dexterous fingers. Her painted nails gripped Mahiru's ass, happily embracing the taste of the girl's quim as it slowly but steadily flowed into her eager mouth. Off all things, the noisy slurps and licks coming from her lap reminded Mahiru of what Ibuki sounded like at the breakfast table, eating away like a wild woman with no concern of how she looked or sounded. Suddenly the photographer was not only feeling the glorious sensations being brought out of Ibuki's expert cunnilingus but also a sense of gratefulness; she was feeling extremely relieved that no one else was around to see how comparing herself to Ibuki's morning ricebowl had made her blush even more heavily.

As expected, the rock star was too busy to notice any of Mahiru's facial expressions. Although she did notice a particularly pretty-sounding moan coming from deep within the other girl's throat whenever her stud brushed against her clit. Mahiru found herself grabbing the headboard of Ibuki's bed with a white-knuckle grip as her clitoris was attacked mercilessly. Her moans continued, intensified even--to the delight of the musician's ears.

After a few moments of getting used to the continued assault, she caught enough of her breath to actually speak again. "W-wait, Ibuki! This...this is too much..." She couldn't put it into words fully but an orgasm was approaching from deep within her core. Mahiru had never climaxed before but she could feel something coming with every inch of her body. 

However, Ibuki showed no mercy. Her hands wrapped around the other girl's thighs tightly and her tongue found its way back into her velvet folds. Even if Mahiru could summon any strength to try to pull herself off of the Ultimate Musician's loving face, she wouldn't be able to pull away with the grip Ibuki employed. Her vision went white as her cunt spasmed; the noisy wet slapping of Ibuki's tongue lapping at her orgasmic juices drowned out by the redhead's repeated, breathy moans.

Even through Mahiru's extremely vocal coming Ibuki didn't relent her aggressive cunninlingus. When Mahiru came she felt like every nerve in her body was generating a delicious heat and just as those feelings were beginning to slow down, she felt another orgasm flare up. Even as she saw it coming she knew she wasn't ready and tried to plead while she could, "Please, Ibuki! I-I need a min--oh fuck! Fuck!" 

The musician continued gulping down Mahiru's cunt juices, extremely satisfied to learn her new lover was multi-orgasmic. Her thighs feebly tried to pull away from her lover's face but their wobbliness was no match for Ibuki's strong grip.

Although only a few minutes passed like this, Mahiru felt like she was being brought to orgasm over and over for hours. The seemingly-endless bursts of energy Ibuki was known for could do wonders in the bedroom and Mahiru now had intimate knowledge of that.

Both girls had lost track of how many times Mahiru had came when Ibuki finally relinquished to the virgin, withdrawing her face and hands. She let out a quiet giggle as Mahiru immediately flopped over on the bed, lying back and breathing deeply now that the overwhelming sensations had abated for the time being. The redhead scarcely even noticed when Ibuki slipped off of the bed. She didn't think about anything at all as she caught her breath and stared up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan.

Her attention was completely spent until after a few moments she felt something hard brushing up against her cheek. Her glazed eyes looked into the direction of the pokes and quickly began paying attention when she realized it was a red strap-on, currently attached to Ibuki's crotch.

Mahiru sputtered out, "W-wha?" but got cut off by Ibuki's energetic laughter. "Ehehehe! Ready for round two? 'Cause when Ibuki takes a pretty girl's virginity, Ibuki takes it hard!" She let out an overly theatrical dark chuckle and flicked the tip of the dildo, making it bounce goofily.

The redheaded girl pulled herself up to sitting on the bed, unsure about this new development. "Ibuki...I dunno if that's a good idea. We already...we did way more than I was expecting already."

"No, no! Don't worry, it'll be okay! Look--" Ibuki sat down next to Mahiru. "I'll sit here so you can be on top and take things at your own pace this time." Mahiru shuddered a little as Ibuki's arm wrapped around her shoulder; even after all that sex the feeling of Ibuki's bare skin against her felt so _right_. "You trust me with that other stuff, right? I promise it'll be just as fun!"

Mahiru just couldn't say no to the smiling punk rocker, especially with those perfectly pierced tits so close to her. "Okay. Just be patient with me, okay?"

"Sure, sure!" Ibuki patted her bare thighs. "Now come here and sit on my lap!"

Mahiru slipped up onto Ibuki as ordered, her legs no longer wrecked by the feeling of her many, many orgasms. She didn't let herself get penetrated immediately though, instead letting the phallus rest in between the two girl's abdomens. Instead she let her hands press up against Ibuki's perky tits, grabbing both handfuls delicately. This time Ibuki was the one to let out a moan, as thumbs and forefingers worked together to gently tease at her sensitive piercings. After a few moments of doing so, Mahiru caught herself unknowingly grinding her wet cunt up against the strap-on in Ibuki's lap.

Ibuki had picked her smallest toy to play with the virgin, only measuring up to about six inches in length. But to Mahiru's novice mindset it seemed gigantic. Still, she knew it was what she'd signed up for and she knew she could trust Ibuki. Her hands moved to rest upon the other girl's shoulders, as she raised herself up entirely. Ibuki helped by lining up her fake shaft up to the wet pussy above it.

Slowly Mahiru descended her hips, taking in the first couple of inches with more ease than she expected. A satisfied moan tumbled out of her lips as she had her first experience feeling the real fullness of having her cunt spread open. Mahiru continued to press down until eventually she bottomed out, taking in Ibuki's toy with minimal discomfort.

Mahiru had a content look on her face as she got it all the way in, smiling dreamily with relaxed eyes. Ibuki giggled a little as she saw the other girl's face. "Wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Mahiru let out her own little laugh in response. "Yeah, I can see what all the fuss is about."

"Good! Now, wrap your arms around my neck."

Mahiru did so without complaint, noticing that doing so also pushed her tits right into Ibuki's face. She felt Ibuki's gloved hand move to give her ass a playful slap. "Now start bouncing, girl!", the musician ordered to her latest conquest.

And again the redhead listened, far beyond the nervousness and second-guessing she'd been feeling earlier. Sex with Ibuki felt so good and she was done worrying about it or hesitating. Her hips already knew what to do, slowly grinding up and down the inhumanly hard shaft. Ibuki's mouth began playing with one of the other girl's nipples, tugging softly with her lips as the redhead groaned nicely.

As Mahiru sped up her gyrations Ibuki began thrusting her own hips against the other girl's. Every push sent tingles throughout Mahiru's body, especially whenever Ibuki thrust herself all the way in, the photographer's swollen clit brushing up against the base of the strap-on. "Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Mahiru began moaning with each bounce, wrapping her arms around Ibuki's head, pushing the girl into her chest as she took the dildo in and out of her sloppy cunt over and over.

Ibuki's mouth slipped away from Mahiru's pert tits and her tongue slid its way up to the redhead's neck, licking her collarbone on the way up. It was yet another wonderful sensation being spread through Mahiru's body, being treated gently and tenderly from the waist up and being pounded / pounding herself aggressively from the waist down thanks to the thick red strap-on. She felt like she was almost literally having her brains fucked out of her, the daze of dealing with the two contrasting feelings leaving her paralyzed by pleasure.

Mahiru's body was more or less on auto-pilot as she rode the waves of lust inside of her. Ibuki's hands gripped her ass tightly, helping her continue to bounce on the wonderful dildo inside her sopping wet cunt. The punk's studded tongue continued to trace indiscriminate paths all along her upper body. It was nestled somewhere between her neck and her shoulder when Mahiru climaxed, moaning loud enough that half the island would've heard her if the cottages weren't thoroughly sound-proofed.

She continued to ride her lover's strap-on as her orgasm hit her hard, her pussy's cum slickening the red toy. She continued to scream in ecstasy and her head tilted back, giving Ibuki even more access to pepper her kisses up and down the gyrating girl's torso. Even when Mahiru's thighs began to slow down, the pair of arms still holding onto her butt gave her a couple more pushes on the dildo now laden with girl juices.

The redhead had finally hit her breaking point as her orgasm faded. Her arms went limp and Ibuki suddenly felt Mahiru's weight lurch over onto her. The still conscious of the two was more than a little surprised; she'd never fucked someone so good they'd passed out before. Ibuki caught her with her arms and gently slipped Mahiru into lying down on the bed, moving alongside her so she didn't have to maneuver the other girl off of the sex toy still lodged within her pussy. 

Once Mahiru was laid down Ibuki slowly pulled her strap-on off of the redhead and then wiggled the entire contraption off of her own crotch. She grabbed at her blanket, all pushed towards the end of the bed during their varied love-making and pulled it up over Mahiru, deciding to let her sleep off her first wild sexual experience. "Sorry about the sheets." She muttered to no one in particular, since Mahiru was completely out of it. The sheet on the bed she'd laid the redhead down on was slightly soaked from both the sweat and the quim the two girls had released throughout their fucking.

Ibuki wrapped her arms around her sleeping lover, whispering in her ear. "It's like I said before: Welcome to the world of girl love, it's slippery when wet~"

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
